The Chronicles of George Weasley
by Sherry Holmess
Summary: Different periods of George's life.


Today, something awesome happened! Fred and I were sitting down, eating dinner with our brothers and trying to make little baby Ron to laugh at our jokes. It didn't work out so well, we couldn't make up our minds on which joke we would use. As we sat there contemplating it, Ron grew bored of us and started fussing for Mum's attention. The little brat; we couldn't wait until he was old enough for us to boss him around and call him names. That'd teach him to ignore us.

"Alright dears, would you like some more?" Mum asked, glancing at us as she tried calming Ronald down. "If not, it's off to bed with you! I'll tuck you in in a few minutes."

I sighed. "Mum, why must you always-" I started but was cut off as Fred interjected. "-Treat us like children?"

Mum blinked a few times and stared at us. "Finishing each other's sentences now? Boys, you're just trying to make us confuse your names now." She tutted and picked Ronald up.

"But we-" I started and was again cut off.

"-Didn't mean to do that." Fred finished, grinning at me.

Mum rolled her eyes. "I don't believe it for a second. Now, I'm going to put Ron to bed. When I'm done you better be in your own beds."

"Yes Mum." We said simultaneously.

As we climbed up the stairs, Fred gave me a look. "You do know what this means, right?"

I shrugged, trying to keep up with him. Honestly, I have no idea how he had so much energy at night. I was ready to pass out. "We go to bed."

Fred giggled and punched my shoulder lightly. "Nope! Although, we'll have to do that too."

I furrowed my brow as I tried to keep up with him. It was odd, I could swear that I heard Fred's thoughts whispering to me and that I was sharing his exact same emotions. It was comforting, really. "Okay then Mr. Smarty Pants. What are you going on about?"

Fred simply smiled. "Say goodbye to your name, brother of mine. From now on, we'll be the same person. Our name shall be... Gred!"

I blinked a few times. I understood what he was saying, but the name sounded awful. "Gred sounds dumb." I argued, shaking my head.

He nodded in agreement, and as we entered our room he seemed to deflate. "Aw man. I kinda wanted to confuse everyone for the rest of our lives. We need a name."

"Hmmm...Fred and George..." I repeated those names a few times and then grinned. "Feorge!"

He repeated the name, and grinned in my direction. "Feorge it is!"

I nodded and then made my way towards my bed. I stopped once I reached a window and I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the space outside. "What is it Georgy?" Fred asked, making his way towards me.

"Shooting stars!" I exclaimed. He stopped once he reached my side and watched the falling stars with a look of absolute delight.

"Brilliant!" We both said, sharing a grin.

I turned my attention back to the meteor shower, eyeing the beautiful sight with awe. Mum wanted us to sleep and miss this? We must have a very evil Mother.

As if reading my thoughts, Mum walked inside. I glanced at Fred but he didn't seem to care. He continued staring outside and I had no problem with doing the same. After waiting for a few minutes and still not getting our attention, Mum decided to finally look to see what we were so mesmerized by. "Oh, a meteor shower."

"A what?" We both asked, and she raised her eyebrows at us. "Boys...you honestly shouldn't do that. You'll become dependent on each other." She sighed. "Well, I guess it won't do you any harm now. Those are meteors, or shooting stars for some. You make a wish on one and it'll come true. Now, make your wish and go to bed. This shower will last quite a while."

She kissed us both on our foreheads before walking out. Fred glanced at me and then pointed outside. "A wish, brother?"

I followed the direction of his finger and watched as a streak of light went through the sky. "Yeah, let's make a wish." I closed my eyes and concentrated on my next thought. 'I wish that everyday could be like this. I want to spend the rest of my life having fun with my brother.'

I opened my eyes and noticed Fred was giving me an odd look. "What?" I asked, blinking at him. He looked pretty upset about whatever it was that he was thinking about.

"Er...Listen. I'm gonna sound like a girl, but I need to say this. We're best friends." I nodded in agreement and he continued, "Promise me...we'll always be around to continue each other's sentences. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded once more. "I promise." He smiled back and nodded. "I promise too."

It was much easier to fall asleep after that, knowing that no matter what, Fred would be at my side. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you what was so awesome! It wasn't that we learned to talk at the same time, or that we saw a meteor shower. It was ten times better. Today, I found out that I have a best friend. And there's nothing in the world that can change that.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
